Online Slash
by Uchiha B
Summary: In which Sherlock and John find out that their new female flatmate reads explicit online fiction about them. And much to Kagome's surprise, Sherlock knows what slash is, IY/Sherlock drabble, Sherlock x Kagome x John


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: M

* * *

She had to be quiet.

But, honestly, it was so damn _hard _when the urge to giggle and laugh overtook her and she couldn't help it when her body shook lightly from the pure strain of holding back.

And, of course, that action immediately caught Sherlock's attention.

"Kagome."

She glanced up at the sound of her name and instantly looked away from the cool blue eyes observing her form and she couldn't help but to flush under the detective's intense stare, "Y-yes?" She tried so very hard to keep her voice from shaking, but it just wasn't meant to be, "W-what is it?"

Her fingers twitched and she was ready to slam her laptop shut should either Sherlock or John move even an inch from their current spots, even if that was more than suspicious.

She certainly didn't want her new flatmates to see what she was looking at.

"You have been holding back laughter for the past half-hour," Sherlock drawled, catching the attention of John, who looked up at her from his book, "Now why is that?"

"O-oh, no reason at all!" Kagome flustered horribly, waving her hands slightly and then mentally winced at her stupid response. Yeah, she certainly wasn't looking suspicious at all...

"Are..." John furrowed his brows, knowing that sort of reaction from anybody, "Are you looking at pornography?" He asked, looking just as embarrassed as Kagome felt.

If Kagome had a drink in her mouth, she surely would have spat it out from pure shock and surprise, "No," She said flatly, noticing that John looked a little relieved at her answer, "Not really," Her mouth clamped shut and she realised in horror her mistake as both males stared at her, "I-I mean–!"

"Not really?" Sherlock repeated with a raised brow and gave her a slightly interested expression, "That implies that you _are _looking at some sort of pornography."

"Of course not!" Kagome panicked when Sherlock suddenly stood up and was at her chair before she could even really react, "What–?!" She gasped when her laptop was abruptly taken from her hands by the curious detective.

"A story?" Sherlock tilted his head, eyes darting across the screen as he quickly took in the words, "A pornographic story at that." He stated as both John and Kagome choked.

"I-it's just..." Kagome whimpered, looking like she wanted a rock to hide under, "It's hilarious, okay?!" She humphed and crossed her arms over her chest, but the defiant look generally failed because of her deep flush.

"A hilarious pornographic story?" John cleared his throat, looking both embarrassed and curious at the same time, "It's okay, Kagome. We all need to release tension somehow." He tried to comfort his female flatmate, seeing just how flustered she actually was.

Sherlock smirked, "I'm not quite sure you should be saying that," He drawled once more, shooting the ex-soldier a slightly amused glance and began to read the contents out loud, "_John panted as Sherlock slowly pushed himself inside–_"

"It was e-mailed to me, okay?!" Kagome darted forward and snatched her laptop away from Sherlock, glancing at John from the corner of her eyes and felt her face flush even more at his wide eyes and gaping mouth, "It's not my fault that you two have a lot of fan-girls who like to write slash with both of you!"

John rubbed at his temple, trying to will away his embarrassment as Sherlock's smirk widened, "What is slash?" He asked, not exactly sure if he actually wanted an answer.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but Sherlock beat her to the punch, "Slash is male-on-male fiction written by fans for fans, mostly female, for a variety amount of fandoms, such as television programs or novel characters. The situations are usually explicit."

The miko's brow twitched and she stared at Sherlock, "H-how... how do you know that?" She asked with a slight stammer.

"Do you truly think I did not know about this?" Sherlock asked and both John and Kagome didn't really know how to respond and Sherlock then turned to the miko, "And now that it's publicly known that you join in on the cases I solve, there have even been a few threesome fiction written and posted online."

"_Amaterasu-sama_..." Kagome whimpered and her face probably could not get any redder by any physical means, "You're not serious?" She collapsed to the floor and hid her face from view.

"Are you currently entertaining such thoughts now, John?" Sherlock lazily asked, observing the expression on the doctor's face, "I'm quite sure that this isn't the first time for you to entertain such a notion."

John spluttered.

And Kagome fainted on the spot.


End file.
